Shadow of Fear
by SkyWarriorKirby
Summary: Oona's been having nightmares and hallucinations of a creature with bright green eyes. She's even been too afraid to be near her friends except one...or two? Watch as Gil's big brother side is activated and her fear is someone she doesn't expect...a green-eyed wind demon with the most familiar appearance! Guppies have their Element magic here.
1. Chapter 1 - Nightmare

_Footsteps echoed through the forest. Should they be called footsteps? Well they are, but they just came one after the other quicker than normal. Gasps for breath were heard as the footsteps pounded against the wet trail under the stormy weather. She did not want to get eaten by such a beast! As she rounded to another corner, she tripped over an unnoticeable large outgrowing root of a tree trunk nearby, causing her to fall onto the muddy surface. A low growling sound came from behind her as she quickly sat up and backed away from the creature.___

**_"Thought you could get away? Well you thought wrong!"_**_The familiar beastly voice said as he drew in closer and closer before he jumped at her._

"No! Stay away!"

Oona sprung forwards from her bed, drenched from sweat, trying to calm herself down. She took deep breaths before she sighed in relief, placing a nervous hand onto her forehead, wiping some sweat away from her purple bangs.

"It was only a dream...just a dream..." She chanted, glancing over the window that had droplets of rain sliding down from the glass. She frowned when she saw a darker figure onto the field below her two-story home. She squinted her eyes as she leaned forward onto the pane, trying to get a closer but distant look on who or what that was.

Lightning flashed, making her gasp as she jumped back a bit. Another flash of lightning came, and the figure seemed to have opened its eyelids, showing bright glowing shades of green.

She jumped back, off from her bed as another flash of lightning struck, scaring her even more, causing more fearful atmosphere. As soon as she calmed herself more, she jumped back to look out the window with closed eyes, fearfully and slowly opening them when another flash of lightning appeared and the figure seemed to be on her window pane. She screamed in surprise and fear, jumping off her bed and sprawling under it, putting her hands on her ears, trying to block out the sounds of the storm while shutting her eyes from the shadow.

She opened her eyes slowly, noticing the figure was still on the pane, shown by the flash of lightning, and watched as it lifted its claw and scratched on her glass window, disappearing in the next flash as she had tears of fear and terror stream down her cheeks, hearing the words it said before disappearing.

**_"You can't hide from the creature that lurks..."_**

"Hey, Gilly, this may sound out of topic, but have you heard screaming of terror last night?" Molly asked, her expression looking worried as she waited for her blue haired friend to finish getting his stuff.

Gil looked at her in confusion. "Screaming of terror…? What are you talking about? I couldn't hear anything through the loud storm the other day. Are you just trying to scare me again?"

"No, I'm sure I've heard it…it sounded familiar too…" Molly put a finger to her chin as she turned the other way to think more about it. She looked around before turning back to Gil. "I've heard it, don't you believe me, Gilly?"

"I believe you, but I don't want to believe you this time."

"Why not? Our friends may be living in fear and we'd be bad friends if we don't help them!"

"I don't want to believe you because I don't want to know if you or I will hear it again this night. If it's our friends, then that makes it more terrible for me since I never think about the sad or scary things they could be suffering," Gil explained, putting on his bag and getting up. "Listen, if one of us hears it tonight, we'll tell each other tomorrow."

"Gilly…" Suddenly, they got bumped into by a familiar girl with blonde curly hair. She quickly apologized and got up, running forwards. Gil grabbed her arm before she could actually go away though.

"I shouldn't be asking this since this is normal for you to do, Deema, but what's the rush?" He asked, helping Molly up with his free hand.

"Really, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'd rather see what's wrong with Oona, so bye!" Deema yanked her hand back and started sprinting towards the doorway.

"Wait, Deema!" Molly called out, making Deema stop in her tracks and turning to her. "What's wrong with Oona?"

"She's been acting really funny lately, and not in the 'ha-ha' way. Something must be bothering her, and as her good friend, I'm going to be by her side to help her!" Deema said, looking at the door again. "Now, can I leave, sweetie? I really want to help my friend."

"Well if there's something wrong with her, then we're coming too!"

"Yeah, we won't let just one friend stay with her, now can we?"

"Then be good friends already and come with me, darn it!"

Goby knelt beside an unconscious Oona as the three arrived. He turned around to greet them. "Hey guys, what took you so long?"

Deema walked towards his side, a slight irritated look on her face. "There was a holdup called explaining this to our friends. Okay, so tell us what you know so far."

"Well, before we all questioned about Oona the whole time after the bell rang, I already left to get my things that were in my locker, but then I saw Oona walking at the hallway looking really drowsy and weird before she fainted onto the floor. Now look at this," He rolled over Oona to her back where she twitched her hand a bit. "Her eyes have bags under them, maybe she lacked sleep last night?"

"She hasn't done much last night, so what could've hold her up to go to school now?" Deema said, getting awfully curious about this.

Molly gasped. Was it Oona who was screaming last night? She did live near her so it could've been her. "Gilly…Oona might have been…"

Gil clenched his fists in nervousness and anger. Oona was like a little sister to him, and as much as he cared for her, he felt guilty that if she was the one to be suffering last night, he should've been there for her. They were really close. "I know…should we wake her up or something?"

"I don't think so, she should probably rest a while if she's been like this. Come on, it's break time, we should at least let her stay at a more comfortable place," Goby said, getting up and turning to Gil as he pointed to Oona. "You'll carry her, Gil."

Gil was taken aback. "Wait, why me?"

Deema scoffed. "Well why not? Molly and I can't carry her with our physical strength! Goby has PE next period, Nonny is nowhere to be found, and you're practically her big brother figure! Now carry her!"

Gil sighed. He knew he can't win this argument. "I have no choice either way…"

"Gil, don't make it sound like you don't want to help her…" Molly said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Gil frowned.

"I do want to help her, but we're going to find out what's going on later on," He proceeded to carry the unconscious purple haired girl onto his back as he looked at his friends in confusion, then sighing. "Someone find Nonny, I know he's present, but it's not like him to exactly disappear like that."

"Alright, we'll find him, you take care of Oona, Gilly!" Molly said with a determined look on her face. Gil smiled cheekily as they both exchanged a high-five before the quartet moved onwards.

In a shadowed and hidden area, the same bright green eyes glowed onto the figure. He was unnoticingly watching the group the entire time and thanks to his quiet nature, he was able to be hidden through out the other people who walked by. When the group had gone separately, he smirked to himself as he walked back into the dark area, vanishing before others' unnoticing and uncaring eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 - Oniichan?

_Last time we left off, Gil carries Oona to the nurse's office as the trio who were there ran off to find their lonely friend. What has made Oona unconscious?_

The door to the office slam open as Gil pants, catching his breath from running, with Oona on his back. "Wh…where's the nurse?! Oona's been injured!" He yelled, searching around the admins. A brown haired man with a head mirror and a stethoscope around his neck walked out. 

"Someone's injured, you say? Bring in the student," the Doctor says. Gil rushes into the office and lays Oona onto the patient's bed. "Now, can you explain to me what happened?" He asks, placing his palm to her forehead to feel for any abnormal temperature.

"I…I don't really know what happened," Gil explained. "All I know is that she felt limp and dropped onto the floor unconsciously. Her face was kinda pale and she looked like she hasn't slept well last night. I don't blame her; the storm was pretty loud and obnoxious last night."

"I see…" he answers. He finishes his examination and turns to the blue-haired water bearer. "All I can really say is that your friend here seems to have a severe headache. I can't really tell you much more until she wakes up from her unconscious self – but don't worry, she won't be out for long. She'll wake up soon, so why not stay with her for a while? I'll make sure you are excused, Mister…"

"Gordon. Gil Gordon's my name, Doctor. By the way, who are you then? I don't know much of the teacher and staff here still…" Gil replies, sitting down on the chair next to Oona's bed as he answers the doctor.

The doctor smiles, his brown mustache following his grin, his blue eyes sparkling. "I am Doctor Mario." He answers, simply throwing a random pill in the air from his hand. He then leaves, leaving Gil in confusion and slight nostalgia.

…

"Gilly!"

"How's Oona?"

"Geez, you guys are loud. Oona's still not awake but she seems pretty sick but she will wake up sometime soon," Gil said, making room for the two girls to enter through. "And what's going on? Goby and Nonny aren't with you?"

Molly shook her head. "They're still catching up with us, we kind of ran first towards you guys." She walked to the other side of the bed, placing a comforting hand on her friend's head.

"Believe us; we're just as worried as you. Say…did you stay here this whole time?" Deema's worrying smile turned into a playful smirk, elbowing Gil. The male only walked a few feet away from her and frowned.

"Look, I don't have a sister okay? I see Oona as one, and to see your dear little sibling really injured like this…" He paused. "I don't know what I'd do but feel useless…"

Deema frowned, walking towards him again and smacking over his head. As soon as contact was made, Gil put his hands to his head and growled at her. "What was that about?!" he yelled.

She made a fist with her hand and began knocking sense into him. "Hello? You have water as your element? I heard water can heal too besides fighting. So why not use it?"

Gil widened his eyes in realization. "I have…magic that can heal…?"

"She doesn't have any physical injuries, but if you can somehow learn how to use healing magic with upgraded ability thanks to Molly's spirit element, you two can heal Oona even perfectly!" Deema explained. Molly and Gil nodded in agreement.

"I'll help."

"And I'll learn how to heal with water."

"Unf…"

Everyone turned their attention to the purple haired girl who slowly lifted her eyelids. She blinked a couple of times to regain some sight into her blurry vision.

"Oona!" That moment, the three jumped to her, loading her with questions – from Gil and Deema especially, until Molly told them to stop and listen to what Oona would tell them.

"So…what do you remember, Oona? Can you tell us?" Molly asked, in her most comforting and gentle voice. Oona looked at her and then back at the Deema then just looked at Gil. She gasped silently and starts to get up from her resting position. She smiles at the male innocently.

"It's my brother!" she said.

Everyone gasped and looked at her in question. Molly put a hand to her shoulder and smiled nervously. "N-no, Oona, you see…we're all not siblings here…don't you remember?"

Oona only moved closer to Gil, enough so she can hug him. "This is my brother…and who are you two? I don't remember you…are you his friends? I'm…!" She paused as she started to think but then frowned sadly. "I…don't remember who I am…"

"U-uh…Oona…dear…can you tell us what you remember before you saw Gil immediately?" Deema asked.

"Well since you people keep calling me Oona, I assume that's my name, and all I remember?" She thought again, and gasped as images from her nightmare came rushing to her head. That demonic smile, that strong power, most importantly, she knew who this beast was, but never said anything…and it will remain that way. "I-I'll live through it…he can't bother me…"

"Who?" They all asked, wondering what she seems to be talking about. She answered nothing, but she remembered it clearly. She felt weak and limp and she couldn't find any source of heat to increase her ability. It was too strong as much as it was cold…and everyone knows fire is weak when the cold overpowers. She can remember it being too windy and someone was after her. Those green eyes just made everything clearer for her.

"Gilly, let her stay with you, since she seems to recognize you…" Molly explained. Gil sighed. "I have no other choice huh? Well at least I'll practice while the patient's at my home!" He responded, an energetic smile on his face.

"Come on, Oona, let's get going!"

"Okay, let's go, onii-chan!"

**Sorry for lack of knowledge and feels to continue this. I'm slightly out of the fandom but uh here's some stuff if you don't remember or know.**

**Characters – Elements**

**Oona – Fire**

**Gil – Water **

**Nonny - Wind**

**Deema – Wood / Lightning**

**Molly – Spirit / Ice**

**Goby – Earth**

**Dr. Mario © Nintendo**


End file.
